jabafandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
Rumours is a English television romantic mystery drama series created by Reece Jacobs and produced by Jaba Studios. It distributed on Revma, Jaba Studio's streaming service, from April 10th 2011 till present. Executive producer Jacobs served as showrunner. Other executive producers since the fourth season included Michael Henderson, Alice Warren and Ellen Donaghy. Set in Daphne, a fictional city in the fictional state of Manchineel in the United Kingdom, Rumours ''follows an assemble cast of both teenagers and adults, all connected to the murder of a sixteen year old boy named Conner Gibbins, and the scandals following this event. The storyline covers eleven years of the character's lives over eight seasons, set between the years 2011-2014, and later 2018-2022 (the story arc includes a five-year passage of time, as well as flashbacks and flashforwards ranging from the 1990s to the 2030s). Since the series began, ''Rumours ''has remained popular, with every season increasing in viewers and acclaim, causing the show to win multiple awards such as a Primetime Emmy. Therefore, in 2012, after the first seasons popularity, a three-season contract was put into place, and another two-year-season contact created in 2015. To accommodate the second renewal and the five-year passage of time within the show, there was a 20 month break between Season 4 and Season 5. On March 26, 2015, a spin-off series was announced, titled ''Whispers, however the series was cancelled before production started. On June 10, 2016, Rumours was renewed for its sixth season, which many thought would be its last. Be that as it may, in November 2017, it was confirmed that the seventh season of Rumours ''would be the final season, with a 15 episode order, and a spin-off named [[Fabrication|''Fabrication]]'' (the polished version of ''Whispers) premiering alongside it. Series overview Main article: List of Rumours episodes Season 1 Main article: Season 1 (Rumours) The first season premiered on October 11th, 2011, and introduces the four central characters of the show: Amber Hotchkiss, Andrew Corner, Eleanor Oxbridge and Richard Bolton, as well as their families, friends, partners, and fellow students in the town of Daphne. The unexpected murder of the group's leader Connor Gibbins is simultenouslt the main mystery of the season, but also the catalyst to create the show's main antagonists, the cult of Anonymous, which mysteriously stalk and blackmail the group, and various other residents of Daphne - but what's the connection between them all? The first seasons deals with the students reactions and attempts to destroy to the cult, as well as each student's individual scandals. Amber is forced to shoplift expensive items in order to help her mother out of debt and deals with the repercussions; Andrew becomes borderline-obessessed with his new neighbour James Bridgwater; Eleanor Oxbridge notably suffers and grieves for Conner the most, making sure his image is dignified, but discovers his dark secrets; and Richard, under-pressure, begins to take sport-enhancing drugs. Half-way through the season, a notable event occurs, in which Anonymous blackmails the students into murdering a police-cop who was close to finding out the student's secrets, as well as Anonymous' identity. Cast and characters Main article: List of Rumours characters During its premiere season, the show featured thirteen starring actors, all credited in the opening sequence. For the show's second year, several actors, mainly friend, family and partners who had guest starred during the first season, were promoted to series regulars without having their names included in the opening sequence. Instead, they were billed as "also starring" during the first minutes of each episode, together with episode guest stars. This practice continued for throughout. Production Reece Jacobs originally wrote Rumours as a young adult novel in 2008, however, knowing that television scripts paid more, Jacobs wrote the television version as a spec script before it became a novel. Since no studio or network had asked him to write it, and he would not get paid unless it sold, Jacobs said that "it was never a very pressing project for me". Tinkering with it from time to time, Jacobs wrote project notes a year before he actually started writing the television script. Most of his original ideas made it into the script, but some changed drastically. Jacobs wrote the story about a murder from the police's point-of-view in the small town of Daphne and the investigation following it, instead of a murder and blackmail from the friends and family's point-of-view. Jacobs had difficulty getting any television network interested in his new series; BBC, ITV, and HBO all turned the show down. Finally, two new executives at Jaba Studios, Michael Henderson, Ellen Donaghy, chose to green light it in February 2009, as there was a gap in the market for a murder-drama. The ABC executives were not initially satisfied with the name of the new show, suggesting Daphne and Can You Keep a Secret? ''instead. However, on May 23, 2010, ''Rumours was announced by Jaba Studios, presented as the "Latest Need to Watch Show". Alice Warren was added as an executive producer for the pilot episode, helping set a basis for the show, and become a consulting producer for the first two seasons. On October 18, 2010, Jaba Studios announced the 2011–2012 lineup, with Rumours in the Fridays at 8:00–10:00 p.m. slot, which it changed throughout the run of the show. After only three episodes, on June 24, 2011, Jaba Studios announced that Rumours ''had been picked up for a full season. Filming Rumours was filmed exclusively digitally, using the Arri Alexa. Furthermore, it was broadcasted in 16:9 widescreen high definition throughout the seven seasons. The set for Daphne, as well as the surrounding areas, were located in the permeant backlot of the Jaba Studios Centre in Oxford, with it being outdoors and therefore open to the weather. It was build exclusively for the show, with a specification that it should last 10 years at the cost of £750,000. Most of the houses and buildings which weren't used for filming consisted of facades. The set had to be made to look as if it had been standing for years. This was done by a number of means, including chipping the pavements, using chemicals to crack the top layer of the paint work, using varnish to create damp patches underneath the railway bridge, and making garden walls in such a way they appeared to sag. The final touches were added in summer 2009, with the addition of utility poles, parked vehicles, and planted vegetation. For the second season of Rumours, the town underwent some significant changes. Among the first noticeable of these changes was the removal of a shop facade and a mansion in order to make room for a park. The aim of the second season was "to expand the world of Rumours", and therefore, several new streets and outside-Daphne-locations were added. As the show was filmed in May/June of each year, and was broadcasted in October-February, fake-vegetation was used to mirror the Autumn/Winter seasonal appearance. There was a 20-month break between Season 4 and Season 5, to accommodate for the five-year time jump, in which the set was changed with new-changes such as a golf-club, and to show the area had aged, with growth of vegetation and wearing down of infrastructure. Filming for the series ended June 15th, 2018. Although, the spin-off Fabrication, although being set and filmed elsewhere, uses the set in the form of flash-backs. Moreover, Jaba Studios, gave the right for other television-productions to begin filming on the set. Promotion ''Rumours was called one of the most spectacular new shows of autumn 2011 thanks to heavy promotion by Jaba Studios, including an intriguing poster and several promos. Jaba Studios encouraged fans to watch each episode together, and "discuss it with the world using #rumours on Twitter!". The show's official Facebook and Twitter accounts promoted special fan features, such as "exclusive behind-the-scenes peaks". Music Main article: List of Rumours albums The theme song for Rumours is "I'm Not Calling You A Liar" by Florence + The Machine, which was suggested by one of the executive producers, Ellen Donaghy. The show features "the perfect mix of scored and vocal music". The show is composed by Steve Bablonsky throughout, and is electronic-based, but every scoring session incorporates a live string ensemble. The score is not distributed due to copyright issues. However, each season's vocal-music, such as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Diana Ross, is distributed under a yearly album after the finale episode. The fifth season began using prominently contract-signed music, such as Glass Animal's "How To Be A Human Being" album, and The Weeknd's "Beauty Behind The Madness" album. Later seasons In August 2014, Jacobs said that Rumours would be on television for a few more years, stating that the show has "so much more potential, especially due to the five-year time jump". In October 2016, Jacobs signed a two-year deal with Jaba Studios that could keep Rumours on the air until 2019. The stars of Rumours finalized new deals to make way for the eighth season and signed at the price of £9 million. Originally, Jacobs hinted that Rumours would end in November 2016, and in December, Pyfrom confirmed that there would definitely be an eighth season and expressed hopes for a ninth. Rumours was officially renewed by Jaba Studios on November 23rd, 2017 for an seventh season. Final season On the 26th November, 2017, it was confirmed that the seventh season of Rumours would be the final season. However, a spin-off, named "Fabrication", would be premiering alongside this final season. Jacobs, the show's creator, made a cameo as a dead-body in the the final episode. Ratings Reception Although the show was well cried by critics, it did not achieve the same success with viewer figures. Although it scored 5.91 million viewers, other shows during the season scored better, although these were established shows. The show was the biggest success of the 2004–2005 television season, being well received by both critics and viewers. The pilot episode had 21.3 million viewers making it the best new drama for the year, the highest rated show of the week, and the best performance by a pilot for ABC, since Spin City in 1996. Along with Lost and Grey's Anatomy, Rumours was credited to have turned around ABC's declining fortunes. Many critics agreed with Jacobs's initial comparison to the popular black comedy film American Beauty, while its themes and appeal to female viewers were compared to those of the award-winning series Sex and the City, and its mysteries were said to resemble those of David Lynch's classic series Twin Peaks. In its first review, USA Today proclaimed the show to be "refreshingly original, bracingly adult and thoroughly delightful" and naming it to be "sort of Knots Landing meets The Golden Girls by way of Twin Peaks". Following the initial success of the show, the term "Rumours" became a cultural phenomenon. This warranted "real-life Rumours" features in TV shows, including The Dr. Phil Show,Dr. Phil – The Real Lives of Rumours, Retrieved August 5, 2007 and in magazines. Among the more prominent names to declare themselves fans of the show were Oprah Winfrey, who also dedicated an episode of The Oprah Winfrey Show to her visit at the film set; and the former First Lady of the United States, Laura Bush, who, in a comedic speech during a dinner with White House Correspondents' Association on April 30, 2005, stated, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am a desperate housewife", referring to the show. The series ended up being the fourth most-watched in the United States during the 2004–2005 season, with 23.7 million viewers each week. The first-season finale was watched by 30.62 million American viewers becoming the most watched episode of the series. For its second year, the show still maintained its ratings – with 22.2 million viewers, it reclaimed its position as the number four most-watched series. The second season's premiere was watched by 28.4 million viewers.Primetime Ratings for the Week of September 19-25, 2005, The Futon Critic, September 27, 2005, Retrieved November 13, 2009 The episode drew in the second largest audience for the series in its history. However, several critics started to notice a declining quality of the show's script, and USA Today's Robert Bianco suggested that the part of the series getting "less good" was that showrunner Jacobs had left much of the series writing in the hands of others. Midway through the season executive producer Michael Edenstein left the show due to conflicts with Jacobs and in May 2006, just a couple of weeks prior to the second-season finale, so did Michael Fawcet. After the end of the season, Jacobs agreed that the second year's script had been weaker and also agreed that it had been a mistake to let go too much of the show. He now stated that he was back full-time, claiming that both he and the writing staff had learned from their mistakes.Martin, Ed: Exclusive Interview! Rumours Creator Marc Cherry, Jack Myers Media Village, January 25, 2007 ABC vows stronger third season for its 'Rumours' , Wilmington Star, July 26, 2006Network exec promises better 'Housewives' season, CTVA.ca, July 18, 2006 The critics generally agreed on the improved quality for the third year, Martin, Ed: Sizzling Preview of Rumours , Jack Myers Media Village, September 14, 2006 but the overall ratings fell notably from previous seasons. Due to complications from her pregnancy, Marcia Cross was put on bed rest. After filming one episode from her own personal bedroom she was forced to take maternity leave with eight episodes of season three still remaining. It was predicted that the ratings would be down by over 25% since the premiere year. However, for the last three episodes of the season, the rating turned somewhat, and the season ended up with 17.5 million viewers, falling from number four to number ten on the list of most watched shows. While Cross' departure allowed for the much-underused Edie to have more story, fans noticed a decline in the stories during Cross' departure. Stories such as Lynette's emotional affair with restaurant manager Rick, proved unpopular. Furthermore, Susan's contrived triangle with Ian and Mike seemed tiresome to many viewers, particularly in an episode where Susan is lost in the woods. Notable, however, was that the show's rating among viewers age 18–24 increased from the previous season. For its fourth season, the series proved to have staying power. The series averaged 18.2 million viewers. Ratings rose in the ninth episode "Something's Coming", where 20.6 million viewers tuned in to see the heavily marketed tornado episode. The show once again moved back into the top five highest-rated programs in the 2007–2008 season, being the number-one ABC drama and beating popular medical drama Grey's Anatomy after falling behind it for the first time in the third season. It also became for the first time the number-one scripted series, beating CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Although ratings were down for the fifth season, along with every scripted series on television, Rumours was still the most-watched scripted series on ABC, consistently beating the other ABC flagship shows, Lost and Grey's Anatomy, although the latter is still number one in the 18–49 demographic, followed by Rumours. Similar to the fifth season, ratings were down for the sixth season because of heavy competition in many airings, but the show still managed to remain the second most watched scripted show on ABC and the eleventh most watched scripted show of all broadcast television. The series continued to hit lower ratings, because of competition like the 67th Golden Globe Awards, 52nd Annual Grammy Awards, 2010 Winter Olympics, and the new CBS reality television series Undercover Boss. Nevertheless, the sixth season managed to finish in the top twenty overall, both in total viewers and 18-49 demographic audiences. Among scripted shows, it still ranked in the top ten, in both categories.Final 2009–10 Broadcast Primetime Show Average Viewership, TV By the Numbers, June 16, 2010 Final 2009–10 Broadcast Primetime Show 18-49 Ratings, TV By the Numbers, June 16, 2010Final 2009–10 Broadcast Primetime Show Live+7 DVR Ratings, TV By the Numbers, June 16, 2010 The seventh season premiered on September 26, 2010 and averaged 11.85 million viewers. The season saw new lows for the series reaching for the first time below 10 million viewers, and saw lows of 2.7 in the 18–49 demographic. For the first half of the season, ratings started strong averaging 12.3 million viewers and 3.9 in the 18–49 demographic which is similar to the second half of the sixth season. However, ratings declined in the second half of the season, after two contiguous episodes had to compete against the 68th Golden Globe Awards and then the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards. The show failed to recover to viewer levels hit in the first half of the season, and continued to receive 9–10 million viewers and 2.7–3.1 in the 18–49 demographic. This was the first time in its history that Rumours would not place in the twenty most watched shows of the season, although it would place in the twenty most-watched scripted shows. The eighth season continued to see declines in the series' ratings. The season premiered to 9.93 million viewers and a 3.2 in the demo making it the least watched season premiere in the series' history. The season began with ratings similar to those of the latter half of season 7, averaging 8–9 million viewers, and between a 2.8 to 3.0 in the 18–49 demographic. However, after the mid-season finale the ratings returned lower, hitting the seven million viewer mark and a 2.2–2.5 in the demo. The season also saw the lowest ratings in the show's eight-year run. Opposite the 54th Annual Grammy Awards, which featured a tribute to the then-recently deceased entertainer Whitney Houston, and the mid-season premiere of The Walking Dead on AMC, the show fell to a 1.8 rating in adults 18–49 and 6.4 million viewers. However unlike the seventh season, the show's ratings slightly recovered after the series low and leveled around the eight million viewer mark and a 2.6 in the demo. Despite the series lows, the season finale was able to go out on a season high in the ratings and the highest rated episode in over a year and a half, since March 2011 with "Searching". The series finale titled "Finishing the Hat" aired May 13, 2012 was viewed by 11.12 million viewers and a 3.2 in the demo. Despite the lows in the ratings the show managed to remain in the top twenty-five watched shows in the 18–49 demographic, placing at number twenty-five. However, the show dropped out of the top thirty most-watched shows in total viewers, coming in at thirty-fifth place. No other series has shown Accolades For its premiere season, the show was awarded six Primetime Emmy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. The nominations of all of the leading actresses except Eva Longoria for both the Golden Globe Award and Primetime Emmy Award received some media interest. While Longoria seemingly wasn't bothered, stating for the press that "I'm new. I just arrived. I didn't expect at all to be in the minds of the Academy", Marc Jacobs regarded them being left out as a "horrendous error".Longoria: "I Never Expected an Emmy", ContactMusic.com, July 24, 2005 In the end, the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series went to Felicity Huffman, while Teri Hatcher won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Musical or Comedy, as well as the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Actress – Comedy Series. The show's second Golden Globe Award for its first year was for Best Series – Musical or Comedy at the 62nd Golden Globe Awards, while the other Primetime Emmy Awards went to Kathryn Joosten, for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series, for her guest role as Karen McCluskey (beating, among others, fellow cast member Lupe Ontiveros); to Charles McDougall, for Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series, for his direction of "Pilot"; to Danny Elfman, for Outstanding Main Title Theme Music, for his theme music; for Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series of "Pilot"; and for Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series at the 57th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards. The entire cast was awarded the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Cast – Comedy Series (in both 2004 and 2005), and Nicollette Sheridan was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film. In 2006, the show continued to receive several nominations. It was awarded with yet another Golden Globe Award for Best Series – Musical or Comedy at the 63rd Golden Globe Awards, and all the four leading women received Golden Globe Award nominations, although none of them won. The cast ensemble was awarded with another Screen Actors Guild Award, as was Felicity Huffman. Primetime Emmy Award nominations at the 58th Primetime Emmy Awards included, among others, guest actress Shirley Knight and supporting actress Alfre Woodard, although none of them resulted in a win. It was nominated for the Pioneer Award at the BAFTA Awards but lost to Doctor Who, which at the time was recently revamped. The show did continue to be nominated in 2007 – Felicity Huffman was granted a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for the second time, and guest actresses Laurie Metcalf and Dixie Carter also received Primetime Emmy Award nominations, at the 59th Primetime Emmy Awards. The show, along with actresses Marcia Cross and Felicity Huffman, received Golden Globe Award nominations at 64th Golden Globe Awards, and Huffman and the cast ensemble were also nominated for the Screen Actors Guild Awards. None of the Primetime Emmy Award, Golden Globe Award, or Screen Actors Guild Award nominations resulted in any actual awards. 2008 yielded the least nominations with none at the 65th Golden Globe Awards and only the cast being nominated at the Screen Actors Guild Awards. The show was nominated for four Primetime Emmy Awards at the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards, including acting nods towards Polly Bergen and Kathryn Joosten for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series. Joosten won the show's seventh Primetime Emmy Award and first since its debut year. Nominations continued to decline in later years. Notable nominations included nods towards Beau Bridges and Kathryn Joosten in 2009 and 2010, respectively. Additionally, Brenda Strong received her first Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance at the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards in 2011, a notable feat for a category usually dominated by animated series. Also in 2011, Vanessa L. Williams won a NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series at the 41st NAACP Image Awards and a Satellite Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television. Strong and Joosten received Primetime Emmy Award nominations again at 64th Primetime Emmy Awards in 2012 and Williams won a NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for the series' eight and final season in 2013. Other notable awards include the People's Choice Award for Favorite New Television Drama at the 31st People's Choice Awards, the Future Classic Award at the 2005 TV Land Awards, the TP de Oro for Best Foreign Series in 2006, and seven Golden Nymph Awards at Monte-Carlo Television Festivals, among others.The IMDb.com list of awards for Rumours, Retrieved August 3, 2007 Merchandise Games Buena Vista Games released the life simulation computer video game Rumours: The Game on October 5, 2006 in North America, featuring an original storyline spanning 12 episodes. The game is set on Daphne, but the player does not play as any of the housewives, although they frequently appear. A couple of months later, Gameloft released a mobile game based on the series.Rumours Mobile Game Official Website , Retrieved August 3, 2007 "The inspiration for Gameloft's take on Rumours comes from the most unlikely place, too – the original Mario Party on the Nintendo 64." In 2007, British company Re:creation published Rumours Dirty Laundry Game, a board game based on the third season of Rumours.Re:Creation 2007 Product Catalogue, page 15 , Retrieved August 3, 2007 Players attempt to guess their opponents' secrets by answering trivia questions, while keeping clues to their own secrets concealed. In June 2017, Megazebra released Rumours: The Game on App Store and on Google Play. Play as new neighbor on Daphne. Soundtrack and literature In September 2005, Hollywood Records released a soundtrack album distributed by Universal Music Group, Music from and Inspired by Rumours, featuring music inspired by the series, as well as sound clips taken from the first season of the series. The songs included have been described as promoting "girl power", and among the artists appearing – all being female – were LeAnn Rimes, Gloria Estefan and Shania Twain.class=album|id=r787383|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic: Rumours, Retrieved August 3, 2007 Controversially, no originally composed music from the series was included on the album. Two books have been officially released within the Rumours franchise. In September 2005, ABC's sister company Hyperion Books released Rumours: Behind Closed Doors ( ), a companion to the first season of the series, written by the production team behind the series. One year later, in October 2006, Hyperion published The Rumours Cookbook – Juicy Dishes and Saucy Bits ( ). In addition, official wall calendars, featuring shots taken from the series, were published by Andrews McMeel Publishing for 2006, 2007 and 2008.Andrews McMeel Publishing: Rumours 2008 Wall Calendar , Retrieved August 5, 2007 Four unauthorized books written from different points of view were released in 2006. Delicious Housewives, A Novel of Erotica, by International best-selling author Tamarias Tyree ( ), from RSVP Press, is an erotic parody of the series featuring the housewives' sexual misadventures which eventually lead them to an appearance on the Jerry Springer Show. Reading 'Rumours': Beyond the White Picket Fence ( ), from I.B. Tauris, is an academic look at the show by film studies lecturers Janet McCabe and Kim Akassm.I.B. Tauris: Reading "Rumours" – Beyond the White Picket Fence, Retrieved August 5, 2007 Welcome to Daphne: On America's Favorite Rumours ( ), published by BenBella Books, consists of seventeen essays written from a feminist perspective.BenBella Books: Welcome to Daphne: On America's Favorite Rumours , Retrieved August 5, 2007 In Chalice Press' Not-So-Desperate: Fantasy, Fact and Faith on Daphne ( ), author Shawnthea Monroe is giving a Christian interpretation of the series.Chalice Press: Not-so-desperate – Fantasy, Fact And Faith on Daphne, Retrieved August 5, 2007 Also, following the "real life Rumours" phenomenon, several books have been released dealing with life strategies for contemporary women. Fashion dolls and fragrances In December 2006, it was announced that the characters of Susan, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle and Edie were to be made into tall fashion dolls, produced by Madame Alexander. In 2007, they were released in a limited edition of 300 pieces each.Madame Alexander Fall 2007 collection: Couture – Rumours, Retrieved August 5, 2008 A fragrance was also launched by Coty Inc. in 2006, titled Forbidden Fruit, and was composed of orange blossom, peach, apple, lily, wisteria, jasmine, ylang-ylang, sandalwood, tonka bean, vanilla and cedar. In August 2009, a collection of four fragrances by LR Health & Beauty Systems, each based on and titled after a Rumours lead character, was presented: Susan's fragrance is composed of orange blossom, cedar, sandalwood and white musk, Lynette's fragrance is composed of cardamom, star jasmine and musk, Bree's fragrance is composed of green apple, white jasmine, raspberry, lily, amber and vanilla, and Gabrielle's fragrance is composed of raspberry, pineapple, rose, patchouli and blackberries. ''Another Desperate Housewife'' commercials In conjunction with season six, Marc Jacobs was commissioned to write eight "mini-episodes" entitled Another Desperate Housewife. The episodes were written after the previous season's extensive product placement proved unpopular with the fans. The mini-episodes were written to advertise mobile phone company Sprint and involve just three characters. The two main characters are Stephanie (played by Rebecca Staab) and Lance (played by David Chisum) who have moved into the former house of Edie Britt after her death. The third character, Elsa, was Stephanie's friend. It is eventually revealed that Lance and Elsa have been having an affair. Stephanie finds out and tells Lance to break it off. Elsa suggests killing Stephanie, but Lance gets a text message indicating he's seeing another woman and a furious Elsa shoots him. In truth, Stephanie had sent the message herself. The final mini-episode has Elsa being arrested and Stephanie attracted to a handsome policeman at the scene. Each episode ends with a Mary Alice-like narration saying things such as "This is suspicion on the Now Network" or "This is betrayal on the Now Network." Ask Rumours For the sixth season of the series, ABC created "Ask Rumours" to promote their website abc.go.com. It was presented and sponsored by Sprint, and it was hosted by series creator, Marc Jacobs. In each special, Marc Jacobs and an actress/actor of the series would answer questions that fans submitted to abc.go.com.